Saturday Morning
by Blousey
Summary: Quinn loves Saturday mornings, especially when Rachel is involved. One-shot, fluffy.


Quinn shifted in the soft bed, her eyes fluttering open to the light flitting in through the windows. She squinted against the bright light, turning to check the time. 9 o'clock. _Ugh, it's too early._ Throwing her arms above her head and stretching, she realized the spot next to her was cold and empty. Of course it was. Even on Saturday mornings, Rachel's routines couldn't be stopped. She rubbed at her eyes and pulled herself out of the covers. The cold hit her legs and she groaned, grabbing the sheets back and replacing them onto her body. Rachel's bed really did seem more comfortable than getting up and actually doing something. She briefly wondered if Rachel would ever come back upstairs when she heard a knock on her door. She smiled and pushed her head back into her pillow with a smile, shutting her eyes and faking like she was asleep.

Rachel stood outside the door quietly, awaiting an answer to her knock. When no response came, she softly pushed the door open, peering around the edge to see Quinn. There her girlfriend was, curled up in the bed like earlier. Rachel was unaware that Quinn was only pretending she hadn't waken up yet. She smiled and approached the bed, settling next to Quinn on the plush comforter. She gently shook Quinn, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face when hazel eyes were revealed. A soft smile came across the blonde's face as she lifted her arms up to wrap them around Rachel's neck.

"Hi," Rachel giggled.

"Hi," Quinn replied sweetly, her voice groggy with sleep.

"You want breakfast?" Rachel tilted her head while she played with Quinn's hair.

"Mmmm. Do I have to?"

"It's really your choice, but I did make pancakes."

"You made pancakes?" The way Quinn's face lit up made Rachel laugh.

"Yes I did. I may be vegan, but we still keep certain ingredients around for special occasions. Mostly for when we entertain people, but that's beside the point." She smiled, having effectively danced her way around the fact that hardly anyone liked her enough to even know where she lived.

"You're too sweet," Quinn murmured as she leaned in for a kiss. Rachel returned it eagerly, breaking away to tug at Quinn's hands.

"Come on, I don't want your pancakes to get cold. You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank you, by the way," Quinn teased. She allowed herself to be dragged away from the warmth of Rachel's bed to her awaiting breakfast downstairs.

Rachel grinned as she skipped down the stairs, swinging their entwined hands happily. It was long past the time she devoted to her morning ritual that helped get her ready for the day, so she was in a great mood. It was Saturday, there were no cares in the world, she was with her girlfriend, and they were home alone. She made her way towards the kitchen, letting go of Quinn's hands to prepare her pancakes. They were already cooked, but she wanted to put the finishing touches on them.

"Let me help you."

"No," Rachel whined. "Go sit down and relax."

"Rach, I've been sleeping. I don't need to relax."

"Yes, you do." She nudged Quinn towards the couch with her hip. Quinn hardly budged, giving Rachel an amused look with a raised eyebrow. Rachel grinned and smacked Quinn's ass. "Go."

Quinn's mouth dropped in a laugh. Needless to say, she obeyed her girlfriend. However, she couldn't stop smiling. That was so un-Rachel that it was adorable that she had actually done it. Rachel continued grinning from her place in the kitchen, thrilled that Quinn was listening to her at last.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile, snatching the TV remote and turning the television on. She flipped through the channels aimlessly, finally settling on watching _Chowder_. The high-pitched voice rang through the room, making Rachel cringe a bit. She wasn't that fond of cartoons, especially ones like the one Quinn was watching. Goofy plot lines and high-pitched character voices. She shrugged and grabbed the tray she was preparing and brought it out to Quinn, settling it on her lap.

"Here you go," she said as she set it down. She smiled and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips. She waited to make sure Quinn was content before she sat next to the blonde on the couch.

"Mmm, they're delicious, Rach." She grinned at the brunette through a mouthful of food. Rachel had the urge to cover Quinn's mouth, but then she realized that would be utterly disgusting, even if it was Quinn.

"Good, I'm glad you like them." She smiled softly and snuggled against Quinn, leaning into her. "Can we watch something else though?"

"Why? I love _Chowder_."

"I don't."

"I thought this was _my_ morning." Quinn smirked as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

"It's inane and pointless."

"That's what cartoons are, Rachel."

"I didn't grow up watching these my whole life."

"And I didn't grow up watching a Broadway musical every morning. So, shush."

Rachel groaned and got up to make herself a smoothie. She stood in front of the blender once she had gotten the fruit together and pressed the button to turn it on. It started up loudly and she smirked at Quinn when the blonde fumbled over the TV tray to reach the remote to turn the sound up. Payback.

She turned off the blender when it was finished and poured her drink, stepping towards the couch again after grabbing a straw.

"You're still watching this?"

"Yes, I am. I told you, I like cartoons."

"You're strange."

"You're crazy."

"You have no appreciation for the arts."

"You have no childhood."

Rachel huffed and stuck her straw into her mouth, eyes trained on the TV to avoid looking at Quinn.

"Fine," Quinn groaned. She changed the channel to one that played music and only music. "That better?"

Rachel nodded. "Much."

"Good. Now shut up and drink your smoothie. I wanna finish my delicious pancakes." The brunette rolled her eyes but obliged.

By the time Quinn was done, Rachel was finished with her smoothie. Quinn insisted the brunette sit down and let her take care of things this time. Rachel gave in after more bickering about the fact that Quinn was her guest. Quinn had hammered the fact that she was there every day so it didn't really count anymore.

Rachel shifted around the sink once she got there, claiming she was only going to stand there doing nothing and that Quinn had made it perfectly clear that she was not to help. She turned to Quinn and smiled goofily, looking out the window and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled back as she washed the plate in the sink, reaching up a soapy hand to poke Rachel's nose, effectively sticking bubbles there. The blonde just giggled when Rachel scrunched up her nose cutely and went cross-eyed looking at it.

"Quinn," she whined half-heartedly.

Quinn grinned and revealed a soapy, bubbly hand. "I could help you with that," she supplied, reaching out to smother Rachel's face in bubbles.

Rachel jerked back, wiping at her nose and smiling. "No, that's alright. Really."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," she replied, returning to the dish and wiping her hands when she was finished. "Let's go back to bed."

"I thought you wanted to watch cartoons," Rachel teased, linking her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Well, there's a TV in your room. I can watch cartoons, but I still get to be in bed. I'd call that a happy medium."

"As long as the cartoon isn't produced by Cartoon Network, I'm willing to compromise."

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Berry. Okay then. Nothing from Cartoon Network and we get to stay in bed. Let's go," Quinn agreed. She took Rachel's hand in hers and led them to Rachel's bed.

Snuggled under the covers, Quinn decided this was a most satisfactory Saturday morning.


End file.
